The present invention relates to a method of controlling temperature/humidity or temperature and device for controlling temperature/humidity or temperature which can realize energy saving in a temperature/humidity control system using a heating actuator, cooling actuator, or humidifying actuator, or in a temperature control system using a heating actuator as a main actuator and a cooling actuator as an auxiliary actuator.
An air-conditioning control system in a building or the like includes a cooler for cooling and a heater for heating. The humidity is also controlled in many cases in order to increase the comfortableness. For this purpose, the system additionally has a humidifier and performs temperature/humidity control by which the temperature and humidity are controlled at the same time. Note that no additional dehumidifier is necessary because the cooler has a dehumidifying effect as its function. Similarly, temperature/humidity control using a cooler, heater, and humidifier is performed in a temperature/humidity controlled bath.
Also, if in a temperature control system using a cooler and heater the output resolution of the cooler is not so high and such precise temperature control as in a temperature controlled bath is required, pre-cooling/re-heating control is performed by which supercooling is performed by the cooler, and then an optimum temperature is set by heating with the heater.
In the temperature/humidity control system described above, output cancellation is performed by which a decrease in humidity caused when the cooler is operated for cooling is compensated for by the humidifier, and a decrease in temperature caused when the cooler is operated for dehumidification is compensated for by the heater. If this output cancellation is inappropriately performed, however, energy is wasted. Especially in the temperature/humidity control system, the three actuators, i.e., the cooler, heater, and humidifier are sometimes simultaneously operated to perform the output cancellation. This increases the energy consumption.
Also, in the pre-cooling/re-heating type temperature control system, output cancellation is performed by first performing pre-cooling by the cooler and then performing heating by the heater. Therefore, if this output cancellation is inappropriately performed, the energy consumption increases.